


[art] first kiss

by knightsolo



Series: love in theory and practice [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsolo/pseuds/knightsolo
Summary: And even if they did proceed to kiss against the nearest wall like teenagers after leaving the bar, Andrew wasn't one to tell.- not afraid to admit (i adore you) by maleclipse





	[art] first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maleclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not afraid to admit (i adore you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772135) by [maleclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163715846@N03/40870066193/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
